Snake Charmer
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: Were Naruto was never born, the kyuubi never attacked, and Minato never died life for the leaf village will Never be the same when an escapee science experiment of Orochimaru makes entrance onto the sceen!
1. Chapter 1

Snake Charmer Chapter 1**: Waking Up Call**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HELLOOOO! EVERYBODY THAT DIDN'T DIE! THIS IS YOUR FAVOR AUTHOR HERE WITH ANOTHER STORY!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I come to you guys and girls bearing the gift of madness wrapped in a conundrum smothered in a conspiracy and deep-fried in a paradox! Yes that's right! Your worse fears have in fact been imagined into existence! I have created a daughter of Orochimaru fanfiction! However if you're reading this then you probably already there for I am rambling incandescently for no apparent reason, but then who really gives a fuck? Most of you don't read these things anyway! Anywho even though I have this marked under a femnaru x anko it really isn't being as Naruto was never born in this universe and the Kyuubi never attacked. That's right! I am probably fucking myself over.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: well before I get this major screw up started I just wanted to say that this story was inspired by one of my friends (a girl Nick named Kitty for her rather cat like actions from time to time) as well as another Naruto fanfiction (Don't know the name all I know is that the dude gets a harem) were the half breed daughter of Manda and Orochimaru makes an appearance and soon after joins Naruto's Harem. Oh and before I forget I've changed the time of Orochimaru's Desertion as well as Anko's age! She is twelve when Orochimaru leaves around the same time that Naruto would be six years old.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: All right! Let's get this thing started! I OWN NOTHING!**

**The Kyuubi never attacked! Naruto was Never born! And Minato never had to sacrifice himself for obvious reasons! All these factors combine and now a wacky and insane world has now appeared! Follow the insane life of Mina an escaped experiment of Orochimaru as she tries to figure out what it means to truly be alive! (Side note Main character shares same birthday and age as Naruto would had he actually existed in this fanfiction!)**

**(Story start! Mina's POV! Five years after Orochimaru's desertion! MC is 11!)**

**Hidden sound base # 5**

"How is the serum working Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked walking into a white sterile room where is medic was busy pumping a small Eleven-year-old girl full of a rust brown liquid.

"Not very well Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said with a shake of his head, "The subject seems impervious to this one as well." he informed his master, but flinched when the snake man growled in anger.

"Fine some way of influencing her! I want my perfect soldier! You must have missed something!" he said prowling around the room. "Does this batch affect both Humans and snakes? This would be required seeing as she is the offspring of that despicable man and Manda-mesu inu." Orochimaru asked calming down a bit.

"Yes Sir! It is my belief sir that the drug itself is fine. I think that the problem in itself lies in the girl. Even at the age of six she had started to rebel against you, what's to say that she isn't doing the same now?" Kabuto speculated pushing up his glasses as he thought over the conundrum.

"That suggestion has merit... Take her off the device for now and return her to her cell. I want you to continue to fine-tune my immortality jutsu. Also start devising ways to break her will this body is beginning to fade and I will need hers soon." Orochimaru stated walking out of the room.

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said with a slight bow and started working on pulling out all the little bits and bobs that were stuck inside the girl. Neither aware that she had been awake the entire time and had heard everything.

'It appears that I will have to leave sooner then expected' the girl thought to herself and allowed herself to fade into oblivion until she would be placed back in her room.

**-_- Time Skip no Jutsu!**

Feeling herself at last placed back in the familiar scent of her room, Mina slowly woke herself up once she was sure that whoever had been transporting her was gone. Sitting up she glanced around the room making sure that no one was in it, extending her tongue she tasted the air to see if anyone was hidden from her sight.

'No one good.' Mina thought calmly and dragged herself off her bed flinching at the cold metal of the floor. No matter how many times it touched her flesh it was still a shock. She tried taking a step but had to stop as she wavered and threatened to fall, she was still weak from the drugs that they had been pumping in her earlier. It had taken all her will power to continuously resist the drug and even then she had barely won out. Actually she was quite lucky that the snake-teme had come in when he had any longer and she would have broken.

Standing up she wonder over to a seemingly random corner of her room (still swaying slightly) and crouched down. In reality this particular corner was very important. In the very corner where the two walls intersected there was a slight bump that held the semblance of a small rectangle of metal being pushed out of the floor. There was actually the opposite. Instead of the bit of metal being pushed out. It was in fact pushed in! Grabbing the small bit of metal with her fingers Mina tugged and pulled until with a shirk! It slid out! Revealing it to be a homemade Stiletto knife with the blade twisted to the point that the entirety of the blade was just a solid spike of metal with a needle tip. The tip of the weapon itself was remarkably sharp. Sharp enough to cute steel, quite the miracle when the weapon was built in a ten by six cell and was made of highly condensed iron.

Taking her weapon Mina went over to her mattress and cut open the side. Reaching in Mina pulled out two huge rolls of explosive notes!

Tucking the explosives away for later use, Mina walked up to the wall that was directly next to her cell door and stabbed through it with her knife! Twisting the blade a bit she pulled out revealing a seal impaled on the tip!

Smirking Mina watched as the seal slowly burned and disintegrated into nothing, with a grin she walked over to her door and slid it open. Without the seal the locking mechanism was effectively shattered. Peeking out into the hall, and making sure no one was around to bust her (and ruin four and a half years of planning).

'No one' she thought with satisfaction before turning down the left hall Mina began walking making sure to close the door to her cell on her way out. 'No use going through with this plan and setting off an alarm because I was too impatient to cover my tracks'

Wandering down the memorized hall and occasionally slapping an explosive tag here or there, Mina made here way to the mines (where she'd been forced to mine for coal and iron for weeks on end without sleep and usually food as well). They were key to her escape even though the were in the opposite direction of the exit. Mina was smart enough to know that she wouldn't get far without the supplies that she'd hidden there.

**-_- TIME SKIP**

It took about an hour to get to the mines and then another hour to hind what she was looking for (a small sack filled with Ryu notes and a short cloak in case it got cold) and then another hour and a half getting to the front entrance. Which surprisingly enough wasn't being guarded.

Turning around Mina light a hand full of explosive notes and chucked them down the hall, deep into the entrance of the secret base. Running as fast as she could (while pocketing the explosive notes that she had left over) Mina allowed herself a rare true smile as she heard the sounds of explosions that were demolishing the base.

Today was a new start. "Off to Konahona!" She yelled loudly something that she'd never done before.

**-_- TIME SKIP! 4 to 5 MONTHS LATER! KONAHONA'S NORTHERN GATE!**

"Today's a really slow day," one of the guards stated yawning as he stared at the empty road.

"You're telling me." The other replied leaning back in his chair and tossing a ball up and down.

"HEY LOOK! Someone is actually coming!" the first guard shouted happily taking out a set of binoculars to see who it was. "Oh shit." He said catching the other one's attention.

"Who is it? Who?" He demanded.

"Orochimaru!" the first shouted alerting the nearby anbu.

Six of the anbu were immediately on guard while the other Sunshinned to the Hokage's office.

"Sir! We have a confirmed spotting of Orochimaru at the front gate!" the anbu shouted in slight fear.

Nodding Minato Namikaze shed his Hokage robes revealing his ninja armor underneath. "Let's go." Was all he said and used a Hiraishin no Jutsu to appear in front of the startled chunnin guarding the front gate.

He'd arrived just in time for 'Orochimaru' to stop in front of the gate.

"Hello!" said a sweet voice obviously female if a little rough from unused. "Can I come in please?"

**SUBJECT-XVI: And that's the end Please review or i will get very angry and you won't like me angry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snake Charmer chapter 2: Anko**

**S-16: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! I AM BACK DRESSED IN BLACK AND I HAVE A BRAND NEW HAT! WHAT UP YA'LL!**

**Eve: What the Fuck! Why the Hell are you yelling!**

**S-16: WHAT!?**

**Eve: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING!**

**S-16: I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I JUST CAME BACK FROM A ROCK CONCERT AND I'D BEEN STUCK RIGHT NEXT TO ONE OF THE SPEAKER! RUPTURE MY EAR DRUMS SO YOU'LL HAVE TO EXCUSE ALL THE YELLING!**

**S-16: Nah! I'm just pulling your leg! Anyway before Eve here tries to mutilate me I just wanted to thank everyone who was nice enough to review it means the world to me and shows me that ya'll actually care about the shit that I'm peddling and helps me want to continue writing for all of you!**

**S-16: To Spikesagitta: Buddy! I don't know if I clarified it in the previous chapter or not but Minato is still in charge and his a lot smarter then Sarutobi was in the sense that he has kept up constant spying on Orochimaru so he knows (And subsequently the whole village knows) about Pedo-snakes body swap jutsu. I will attempt to fix that in this chapter but if I don't! Well then now you know!**

**S-16: OKAY! LET'S START THIS THING! I own absolutely nothing!**

**(STORY START! ANKO'S POV!)**

"What a wonderful day!" A blood splattered Anko said happily walking out of an interrogation room where she'd just finished torturing a captured spy that had been too stupid to take the cyanide pill that he'd had on him. That had been her forth interrogation. And so far ever-single one of them had broken down without too much trouble.

Suddenly the mostly empty hallway was a flurry of activity with ninja running this way and that!

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Anko shouted pulling one passer byer off to the side.

"OROCHIMARU HAS BEEN SPOTTED AT THE FRONT GATE!" He shouted before ducking out of her grip and continuing on without so much a glance backwards!

"Orochimaru!" Anko hissed clenching her fist before dashing off towards the front gate the crowds parting before her. Nothing would stop her revenge! NOTHING!

(POV SWITCHED! MINA'S POV!)

"Hello!" Mina said using her voice outside of a faint whisper for perhaps, no probably the first time in her short life. "Can I come inside please?" she asked just as a man with big bright yellow hair appeared in a flash of lighting. She sure it would have terrified someone but seeing as she didn't really know any feelings past desperation, anger, and relief, the terror she should have felt washed up short. After twenty minutes of them staring at her and gapping like fish at her Mina felt a new feeling. Frustration…

Opening her mouth to ask again Mina was interrupted by the loud shout of.

"ORRRROOOOOOCCCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMAAAARRRRRRUUUUUU! DIE YOU COCKING SUCKING PEDOPHILE!" someone shouted and a kunai with a large roll of explosive notes attached to it embedded itself in the ground in front of me.

"Uh oh" Mina said jumping backwards out of the explosions range of destruction.

Out of the ensuing cloud of smoke a woman in a trench coat (and little else) wielding a kunai came charging out, her eyes alight with anger and the thirst for revenge. Taking this as the person who'd thrown the kunai/bomb at her Mina put up a weak guard to try and defend herself with, but she knew that she wouldn't last long. She was tired, she was hungry, and she hadn't had the barest necessities since the hour of her creation. She really wanted to pass out about now… but she couldn't as long as this crazy kunoichi was trying to cut her to ribbons.

Dodging backwards again to avoid an upper cutting stab Mina was hard pressed to miss getting her head taken off by the subsequent haymaker that followed. Seeing an opportunity to strike back when the haymaker left the skimpy ninja left her wide open Mina slid down under her assailant's arm and tapped her four times under and around her arm pit making said arm drop dead and useless. **(Think of Ty Lee from the avatar last air bender) **dodging under the woman's return attack Mina did the same thing to the other arm and then her legs when the woman continued to keep attacking.

Sighing in relief Mina grabbed the downed Kunoichi by the back of her collar ignoring her as she continued to rant and promise death, but stopped when Mina stared at her with cold lifeless eyes and said.

"There is nothing that you can do, or promise to do that I haven't already tried so if. So you would kindly shut up so that you can stop embarrassing your village." Mina said coldly but not unkindly as she could manage. She wouldn't fault the woman for mistaking her for Orochimaru as they both shared a likeness.

Depositing her in front of the guard gates Mina looked up onto the top of the wall and asked again. "Can I please come in?"

"Thank you!" she said as the gates opened but simple dropped as her body finally caught up with her and she fell unceremoniously in a heap next to the still paralyzed Kunoichi utterly unconscious.

(POV SWITCHED! MINATO'S POV!)

"Open the gates" I stated when the mysterious girl asked again. Any experienced shinobi could see that this girl wasn't Orochimaru. Their styles were too different and were Orochimaru was could cocky and arrogant, this girls was lifeless and meek almost like a china doll.

"Thank you!" was all she managed before dropping to the ground.

"Get the medics!" I shouted before jumping over to the fallen girl and pressed two fingers to her neck. _1…2…3…1…2…3… _I thought keeping track of her pulse. It was steady… but very weak.

"Please move aside sir!" Shouted one of the medic Nin's as four of them appeared in a sunshin. They immediately went about checking the patients' conditions.

"This one is fine only temporarily paralyzed." Stated one of the Med. Nin's working on Anko.

"This one isn't!" shouted one of the one's working on the mysterious girl. "We need to get her into ICU immediately she's suffering from Malnutrition, Pneumonia, and Severe exhaustion, not to mention the chakra burns on her hands!" He yelled trying to keep the young girl stabilized while his partner was busy rigging on or the stretcher they'd brought for rapid transport (Read sunshin).

"Hold on little one" I said feeling a little protective of the girl for some unknown reason. "We'll take good care of you." I whispered and stepped back, allowing the Med. Nin's take her away in a sunshin. "Inu!" I barked and my personal anbu appeared.

"Your orders Hokage-Sama?" He asked

"Follow her and make sure that she isn't miss treated because someone else mistook her for that traitorous sack of shit Orochimaru." I ordered before allowing the slight pull from my _Hiraishin_ Kunai to teleport me back to my office. I was about to receive a crap load of Paperwork.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT IS THE END PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON THE WAY OUT! BYE! GOOD LUCK! AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL STALK YOU! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
